The proposed training program aims to recruit, motivate, and expose quantitatively experienced undergraduate students to the field of Biostatistics, and to add to the collection of successful programs funded under the previous round ofthe SIBS program. The proposed Atlanta-based program focuses on developing biostatistical concepts to motivate biostatistical skills, in constrast to many existing degree programs for training health professionals (rather than undergraduate students) in the use of particular set of biostastistical skills building from a pre-existing set of concepts and experiences in biomedical research. We do not ignore training in statistical skills, but use concepts to motivate skills and maintain focus on the underiying medical applications. As a result, we use computer software to implement and illustrate the concepts and to derive substantive conclusions from actual data sets (warts and all) thereby training participants to use underlying concepts to drive their search for appropriate skills addressing medical research questions rather than modify an underlying medical question to fit a static set of biostatistical skills. Specific Alms: Through the proposed summer institute and a dynamic collection of award-winning introductory instructors and active biostatistical and medical researchers, we aim to: 1. demonstrate by example that Biostatistics is a challenging and collaborative discipline essential to the proper design, conduct, and analysis in medical research;2. expose participants to key biostatistical concepts, applications, and software;3. provide participants with hands-on experience with data analysis, statistical software, collaborative research, scientific writing, and scientific presentation;and 4. provide participants with exposure to experienced NIH-funded biomedical researchers in a variety of fields and settings. RELEVANCE: The training program introduces 20 undergraduate students each year from quantitative and computational fields of study to the area of Biostatistics through a six-week course of instruction, labs, projects, and field trips, with the ultimate aim of increasing their interest and participation in graduate study and future careers in Biostatistics. (End of Abstract)